


Unleash your Imagination

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Minesweeper
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because under the Irrelevant Intercepts this category follows the motto for this website. inspiration: Unleash your imagination (back when ff.net had this). please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleash your Imagination

**Unleash your imagination**

Disclaimer: I don't own Minesweeper!

* * *

Unleash your own imagination,

 

where the game of life

can cost you.

* * *

but your moves can save you.

 

Unleash your own imagination,

where you never know,

whether it can save your

Soul.

* * *

Just unleash your imagination,

 

and then you can

save life

in a game of minesweeper.


End file.
